Slender and the Misleading Noises
by GryffindorGreaser
Summary: Now this OC is owned by my friend, Felicity, who will sure do more stuff with it then I will. References from 11 drunk guys play Slender, the most hilarious video based on Slenderman ever.


_In the Stark Tower area_

The rest of the Avengers had left Vanadia and Thor in their beds at the Avengers headquarters (Stark Tower) as they went to lunch; knowing only complete chaos would occur if they attempted to wake either of them from their slumber. "They'll be fine." Tony said as he exited the building with the rest of the conscious Avengers, unaware that even if she wasn't woken up forcefully, Vanadia always caused mayhem.

"Are you sure, Tony?" Clint inquired biting down on a BLT; referring to Tony's previous comment on Thor and Vanadia. "When am I wrong?" Tony smirked, leaning over the table at Bruce. "Most always." Steve muttered and turned away from him as Tony glared with annoyance. Natasha sat at the end of the table, her face in her hand. _'Why do they always fight among themselves constantly?'_

_Stark Tower_

Vanadia pondered whether she should fall back into slumber or start the day. She chose the latter and sat up in her bed, tucking stray strands of hair behind her ears. Vanadia groggily tumbled off the bed (she had tripped on the blanket) and wobbled into the kitchen. There she found Thor stuffing his face with poptarts; instantly reminding her of a squirrel preparing for winter.

Thor grinned hilariously at Vanadia (as he cheeks were still filled with poptart remains) and she chuckled and sat next to him, resting her head on the cool marble island. Thor patted her back unintentionally rough and prepared a bowl of cereal, despite the fact it was not morning.

"Thanks, Thor." Vanadia said with appreciation as she began to eat Lucky Charms. Then an alluring idea strolled into her brain. "Hey, Thor. . ." Vanadia mumbled, picking out all the marshmallows from the cereal and eating them. Thor grunted in acknowledgment and Vanadia continued, "Have you ever heard of computer games?"

Thor nodded, unable to speak at the moment. "Well, we should play it." Thor gulped down another poptart loudly and looked at Vanadia quizzically. "What is this game you speak of?" Vanadia tried to conceal the smirk spreading across her face, "_Slender._"

_Thor's Guest Bedroom_

"You ready, Thor?" Vanadia looked over at Thor excited in the pitch black room, her hands placed over the keys of a laptop. "Always." Thor responded, smiling down at Vanadia. "Alrightly, here we go!" Vanadia's smile was of a maniac's; she was contemplating whether Thor would smash the laptop with his hammer or not.

_Stark Tower_

"It's such a pretty view from here." Steve mused as he stared out the window of the elevator racing up to the top floors. It was the only thing spoken the whole time in the elevator, awkward much? As they exited the elevator on the top floor, a distant sound of screaming and crying echoed throughout the corridors. Natasha facepalmed once again, she knew not to trust Vanadia alone with only Thor. "I knew it." She simply said and raced after the others; they had begun sprinting towards the noise midway through her sentence.

"They better have left my wine alone!" Tony shouted crossly, running the fastest out of them all. They stopped to breath and that lead them to where all the guest rooms were located. They stopped in front of Thor's bedroom and blushed furiously at what they heard.

"Fuck me fuck me fuck me." Vanadia began to whimper. "C-Calm down Vanadia, I will not be able to delve deeper with your fright!" Thor groaned. "Ah!" Vanadia shrieked and there was a loud crash. "FASTER THOR FASTER!" "AHHH I CAN'T!" Thor yelled. "SHIFT SHIFT SHIFT!" Vanadia screamed, escalating each word. "WHERE?!" Thor yelled. "NO NOT THE RIGHT LEFT LEFT LEFT! GO GO GO! AH AH AH! NOT THERE!" Vanadia panted.

_Thor's Guest Bedroom_

"THOR THOR THOR!" Vanadia blubbered as Slenderman was visible at the corner of the screen in the forest. Thor yelled in terror and accidentally turned off the flashlight. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Vanadia lunged at the laptop and pressed the flashlight back on. This time Slenderman was only a few feet in front of them.

"AHHHHHH AHHHH AHHHHHHHH!" Thor and Vanadia cried in unison and pure alarm and Thor hastily turned around and pressed shift to run. "NOT THERE NOT THERE! I CAN'T GET OUT WE CAN'T GET AWAY VANADIA HELP IT'S THERE, IT'S THERE!" Thor screamed unmanly and tried to steer Vanadia away from the iron fences, Slenderman hot on their tail.

"What next?!" Thor faced Vanadia with panic. "TAKE ME- TAKE ME. . . THERE THERE!" Vanadia jabbed the screen over the spot a small house was visible. Thor pressed the keys as the thump of the drums became more and more apparent. "THOR! THOR! HOLD SHIFT HOLD SHIFT!" Vanadia yelled jumping up and down. "I'M HOLDING HATS BLOCK." Thor responded loudly. "HOLD SHIFT YOU FUCKER!"

The screen began to fuzz up and Vanadia and Thor began to scream, "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" When they finally got out of the danger zone Thor said, "Why did it do that?!" "BECAUSE IF YOU STAND THERE YOU GET **FUCKED UP**!"

_Outside Thor's Guest Bedroom_

"Oh . . ." Steve simply said; his eyes wide and a hand placed firmly over his mouth in astonishment. "I'm leaving, you perverts." Bruce frowned and began to walk away; Natasha and Clint following all three still blushing. Tony grinned sensually and Steve scratched the back of his neck flustered. "Take it slow now. . . slow. . ." Vanadia said soothingly from behind the door. "What twisted soul made this game?!" Thor shouted. "Uhhh. . . some guy."

Their voices became leveled and with the word 'game' involved Steve was now wondering whether if they had really been doing it. He risked looking like a complete cockblock and knocked three times on the door. Tony stared at Steve incredulously as they stopped shouting. "Hello?" Thor and Vanadia said in unison. Tony then took this as an invitation to enter and he flung the door open to see Thor and Vanadia crowded around a laptop.

_Thor's Guest Bedroom_

Both Vanadia and Thor's heads whipped around and without a second glace they looked back to the screen of the laptop, not interested in their arrival at all. Tony and Steve gave each other 'we should have guessed' looks and walked over to their game, looming over them. "THE CHAIRRRR ARGHHHH!" Vanadia and Thor screamed along the lines of that and backed away from the keyboard.

Tony was dying of laughter and Steve just stood there awkwardly. "It's just a chair. . . A PAPER THERE'S A PAPER GET IT VANADIA." Thor yelled once he noticed a piece of paper stuck to one of the walls in the small house. Vanadia pressed the up key repeatedly until the words appeared '3/8 pages collected'. "YESSS!" Thor and Vanadia double high-fived each other and continued the game.


End file.
